Jehovah's Witnesses publications for adherents
Most publications of Jehovah's Witnesses are intended for use in their evangelism efforts. However, certain publications are specifically intended for use by members, and are not intended for use in the ministry or by those with only a casual interest in the faith. Some publications, such as song books, The Watchtower Study Edition, and Our Kingdom Ministry newsletters, are for use by those who attend congregation meetings. Others, such as Watchtower Library (CD-ROM) and Organized to Accomplish Jehovah's Will, are typically reserved for baptized Witnesses. Certain publications are limited to members in appointed positions, such as congregation elders. ''Our Kingdom Ministry'' Our Kingdom Ministry is a monthly newsletter distributed to publishers, that is, baptized and unbaptized individuals who have been approved for formal field ministry, and to individuals considered to be "progressing toward publishing". It includes material for use during the midweek meeting. It is informally referred to as the 'KM'. ''The Watchtower'' Study Edition The Watchtower Study Edition, is a monthly magazine containing study articles for use during the Watchtower Study as part of the weekend meeting, typically held on Sunday. Audio files of The Watchtower Study Edition may be downloaded.JW.org ''Sing Praises to Jehovah'' Sing Praises to Jehovah is the hymnal used by Jehovah's Witnesses, comprised of the current Kingdom songs. It was released in English in 1984 and includes 225 songs. It was subsequently introduced in many other languages. Several new songs were introduced in this book. Many songs in the current book were present in the previous two books, with minor changes made to many songs, as well as some more significant changes in a few. Various textual revisions took place. Two songs had the melodies changed.The Watchtower 10/15/86 p.23 Praising Jehovah With Music In addition, a few more songs were dropped from the previous book which had been found not to have been written by members of Jehovah's Witnesses. Several dozen new songs appeared for the first time in this book. The musical arrangements have become progressively more elaborate and complex, and some of them are for the first time in pianistic arrangements, instead of the traditional four-part choral style used in the previous two song-books, similarly to most standard hymn-books. Music and themes The 225 songs relate to various aspects of the beliefs of Jehovah's Witnesses. Each song title is based on a cited scripture. As with other publications of Jehovah's Witnesses, the names of the lyricists and composers do not appear in the book. The original material, both words and music, is published anonymously, though, at times, their literature has revealed the circumstances and authorship of a song.The Watchtower, 3/15/88 p. 21 Forward, You Witnesses!1975 Yearbook of Jehovah’s Witnesses pp. 208-209 Part 3—United States of America In technical aspects like harmony, rhythm, and tonality, the songs are very innovative by the usual standards of songs or hymns intended for congregational use. Quite complex harmonies drawn from the late-romantic period of music are sometimes used; some of the songs modulate to more distant keys than one would normally expect in songs of this type; a few songs have their verses and refrain in different, unrelated keys (for example, an E-flat-major verse coupled with a C-major refrain); one of the songs is in quintuple rhythm (5/4 metre); a few songs have their verses and refrain in different metres or tempos (for example C followed by 3/4; 9/8 followed by 3/4). This adventurousness in musical technique is greatly expanded yet further in the Kingdom Melodies orchestrated versions, which are not always in the same keys as the corresponding original songs. ''Organized to Do Jehovah's Will'' Organized to Do Jehovah's Will is an organizational manual distributed to individuals considering baptism as a member of Jehovah's Witnesses. It details the operating procedures for Jehovah's Witnesses at the congregation level and how baptized publishers interact with the larger, worldwide organization. It also contains questions that elders discuss with unbaptized publishers who wish to become baptized. The questions are intended to ensure that the unbaptized fully understand the beliefs that they are to represent after baptism, to help the elders understand their thoughts on biblical matters, and to help discern true motives of prospective members. Organized to Do Jehovah's Will superseded Organized to Accomplish Our Ministry (1983, revised 1989), which had replaced Organization for Kingdom-Preaching and Disciple-Making (1972). ''Shining as Illuminators in the World'' Shining as Illuminators in the World is a textbook distributed to Jehovah's Witnesses who serve as pioneers, or full-time-preachers, reporting a minimum of 70 hours per month. It is used as an educational text book for members in the Pioneer Service School, a two-week course for pioneers after at least one year of service. This school was established in 1977 “Jehovah’s Witnesses – Proclaimers of God’s Kingdom” –1993 chap. 9 p. 113 Jehovah’s Word Keeps Moving Speedily” (1976-1992) © Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society of Pennsylvania The name of the book, "Shining as Illuminators in the World," is based on one of the objectives of this course: to help pioneers sharpen their preaching and teaching skills so as to shine more effectively “as illuminators in the world.”—Phil. 2:15.1998 Yearbook of Jehovah’s Witnesses p. 16. © Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society of Pennsylvania | “What is the objective of the school? The course is designed to help pioneers (1) walk with Jehovah in imitation of Jesus Christ, (2) abound more fully in love for the whole association of brothers, and (3) sharpen their preaching and teaching skills so as to shine more effectively “as illuminators in the world.”—Phil. 2:15.” | ''Pay Attention to Yourselves and to All the Flock'' Pay Attention to Yourselves and to All the Flock is a procedural manual for elders and traveling overseers of Jehovah's Witnesses originally published by the Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society in 1977. It outlines congregational policy and disciplinary procedures for Jehovah's Witnesses. Its preface states that copies may not be made, and that the book remains the property of the congregation which issued it, and must be returned to the Service Committee in the event the user ceases in his function as an elder.Pay Attention to Yourselves and to All the Flock, 1991, Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society of Pennsylvania, Brooklyn, NY, Title page. See also *Jehovah's Witnesses publications for evangelizing *Jehovah's Witnesses reference works External links *Kingdom Melodies in MP3/ACC formats, at the jw.org web site =References= Category:Jehovah's Witnesses literature id:Bersinar sebagai Penerang dalam Dunia id:Diorganisasi untuk Melakukan Kehendak Yehuwa pl:Jaśniejcie jako źródła światła na świecie pl:Zorganizowani do spełniania woli Jehowy